A sonde or probe can include one or more sensors and associated circuitry to monitor water-related attributes. For example, a sonde may include sensors to monitor temperature, conductivity, salinity, dissolved oxygen, pH, turbidity, and depth. A sonde may include memory that can store information, an interface for transmission of information, etc. An analysis of information acquired by a sonde may indicate status of an environment (e.g., an aqueous environment, etc.).